A Very Tiva Christmas
by kensi54382
Summary: Christmas time is here, and Tony misses Ziva. But he is about to get a huge surprise. TIVA


**A Christmas Oneshot**

It was Christmas time. In five days, everyone would be opening their presents. Everyone would be happy and enjoying themselves. Except Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo. The only present they wanted was each other.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes, feeling exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. A week ago, she had finally made the decision to go home. But there was still the danger that someone was trying to kill her, and she had no safe way of getting back to the US. She had called Gibbs the day before and he had promised to help get her home, and keep it a secret from Tony. She wanted to surprise him for Christmas, having finally gathered the courage to speak to him again. She was anxious to get home and see everyone again. Gibbs had informed her that he was having Christmas dinner at his house, and had invited her to dinner if they could get her home in time. Ziva was so grateful to Gibbs, and she was planning on getting him a really good present for Christmas. She had already bought presents for everyone else, apart from Tony. She had an extra special present planned for him.

"I miss you Tony," whispered Ziva sadly.

She was sitting on the couch in her father's farmhouse, staring at the phone. She couldn't wait for the phone call from Gibbs that would give her some peace of mind. She had recently found out that her good friend, Adam, was the one trying to kill her on behalf of someone in America that was after the team. It had hurt her to find out that, since she had thought that he was going to help her. She was wrong.

Getting up, Ziva grabbed her phone and headed into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She was almost at the kettle when her phone vibrated in her hand. Looking at the caller ID, she couldn't help the feeling of relief that came over her.

"Hi Gibbs."

"Ziver, pack your bags. McGee is coming to you now. You'll be back home with us by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Gibbs. Thank you so much." Ziva hung up and ran from room to room, collecting her belongings and heading back to the couch to wait for McGee. She couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

Tony sighed. He hadn't slept and was heading for work when Gibbs called to say that they weren't working that day and he could go home.

"Can I come over boss?"

"If you want. You know where I am if you need to talk."

"Thanks boss."

Tony hung up and drove to his boss' house. The front door was open as usual and Tony walked in, heading for the basement. Gibbs was working on something down there, but Tony no longer cared what it was. He wanted to tell someone what he was feeling, and get someone to help him through.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"I miss her boss. I had this great day planned for the two of us this year, something I knew she'd enjoy, but now what?"

"Now, you spend Christmas with us. We care about you Tony."

Tony smiled a little, but it was short-lived. He wanted to go to Ziva but he wasn't sure if she wanted him anymore.

* * *

An hour after the phone conversation with Gibbs, Ziva opened the door to find a grinning McGee there. She was so happy to see him that she wrapped her arms around him tightly, something she wouldn't normally do.

"I am so glad to see you!" Ziva kissed his cheek.

"Same here Ziva. We've missed you." McGee gave her a warm smile. "Look, as much as I want to catch up, we need to get going. Our flight home leaves in an hour and a half."

"Fine by me. I'm ready, have been for a while. Lets go." Ziva grabbed her bags and followed McGee to a car outside the farmhouse. They climbed in and McGee sped off toward the airstrip they were leaving from.

After almost an hour of driving, McGee pulled up to a plane. He and Ziva got out, grabbing Ziva's belongings and putting them in the cargo hold of the plane, before climbing into the aircraft quickly. No sooner than they had gotten themselves strapped in, the plane took off, and they were heading home.

* * *

A day later, Ziva and McGee climbed out of the plane and got into a waiting car. The bags were already in the car for them, and when they looked at the front seat, Ziva was glad to see that Fornell was driving.

"Where are we going?" asked Ziva.

Fornell turned his head slightly and spoke while looking into the rearview mirror. "Gibbs wants me to take you back to his house. He says that you will be safe there Ziva."

"Thank you." Ziva closed her eyes until they reached Gibbs' house.

Gibbs thanked Fornell and then took Ziva's bags and led her inside. McGee waved goodbye and headed home, while Ziva happily hugged her friend. "I have missed you Gibbs."

"I've missed you too Ziver. Now, we need to get you ready for tonight. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas to you too." Ziva still didn't celebrate the holiday, but her friends did, and she would always treat them with respect. "Is Tony coming?"

"He is." Gibbs smiled a little. "He's very sad Ziva. He had planned something for you a while ago. He misses you so much."

"I know, I miss him too Gibbs. But I will see him tonight, and I have a surprise for him. Oh, I have a present for you Gibbs." Ziva took a package out from her bag and gave it to him.

"Thank you." Gibbs unwrapped his present and smiled. "It's wonderful."

* * *

That night arrived quickly. Ziva had settled in at Gibbs' house, where she was staying while she looked for somewhere to live. She had helped Gibbs set up for the party he was holding, and now she was waiting for her friends. Gibbs had told her that McGee and Abby were a couple now. They would be arriving together. Breena was coming too, as well as a new lady friend of Ducky's. Jack was coming down from Stillwater to spend Christmas with his son, so the house was going to be full. Gibbs had conveniently left out the part about Breena and Palmer bringing a guest with them. He wanted her to be surprised. So when Palmer entered the house with his wife and a little boy, Ziva was shocked.

"You have a child?" Ziva was completely stunned, but happy for the couple.

"We got him two months ago. We tried to tell you, but we couldn't contact you." Palmer hugged her while Breena spoke. "We have missed you though Ziva."

"I missed you guys too." Ziva smiled at the child while he played quietly on the floor in the living room with his toy cars.

The next people to arrive were McGee and Abby. Ziva said hello to McGee and was then completely engulfed in a hug by Abby, who had tears running down her face. She was happy to see Ziva again.

"Are you staying Ziva?"

"I am Abby." Abby jumped up and down joyfully. Then she and McGee joined the other two that were already there.

Then it was Ducky who arrived with his friend. Ziva introduced herself and then hugged Ducky before they too went into the kitchen. Almost as soon as they disappeared, Vance arrived with his two children. After a quick hello, the kids joined Palmer's son in the living room and Vance headed into the kitchen. Ziva was just closing the door when Jack came up, his face bright with happiness at the sight of Ziva. He pulled her into a hug and then joined his son as Tony walked up to the door.

"Ziva?" asked Tony quietly, thinking he was dreaming.

Rather than speak, Ziva threw herself into Tony's arms, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed. She had missed him more than she had realised. When she finally let go, everyone was staring and smiling at the two of them. Ziva went red, and then decided that she no longer cared. She kissed Tony on the lips passionately.

"Wow," breathed Tony when they finally broke apart. "Boy, have I missed you Ziver. I am so glad you came home."

They hugged again, finally able to create happy memories for themselves.

**The End**


End file.
